i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Youcai
|hair_color = Black White (after soul absorption) |eye_color = Non-existent |friends = Meng Hao Li Fugui |enemies = Dong Hu |master(s) = Patriarch Fifth-Peak (former) |allies = Meng Hao Li Fugui |image1 = Wangyoucai.jpg |caption= |affiliation(s) = Moonset Lake |sect(s) = Reliance Sect (disbanded) Blood Demon Sect (former) Moonset Lake |ve = Mountain and Sea Realm |mas = Ninth Mountain and Sea |planet = West Felicity |cultivation_base = Imperial Lord|novel = Book 1, Chapter 1}}Wang Youcai is one of the recurring characters of ''I Shall Seal the Heavens. '' Appearance His face, devoid of eyes, only have deep, dark holes where his eyes should've been. His originally black hair turned white after absorbing a soul fire in one of the 33 Hells. History Book 1 He was a mortal just like Meng Hao who was abducted by Xu Qing and brought to Reliance Sect along with Meng Hao, Li Fugui, and Dong Hu. He was later reported by “Little Tiger” Dong Hu to have been killed in an accident. Later, Dong Hu reveals that he was not killed. Turns out Dong Hu pushed him down a cliff to steal a godly treasured pearl. Books 2-7 His next appearance is as a contestant in the Blood Immortal Legacy tournament, as a member of the Blood Demon Sect. During the Song Clan search for son in-law, Wang Youcai stood by Meng Hao. After Meng Hao became the Blood Prince of the Blood Demon Sect, Wang Youcai was the first one to visit him. Later, when he was attacked Meng Hao saved him. During the creation stage of the Ancient Road competition, he chose to destroy his eyes and in return created a divine ability that called on 16 stone steles. He named the technique Blackest Night. He was recruited by the Patriarch of the Moonset Lake, one of the five great Holy Lands. His nickname, Devil-Eyed Killer is a form of respect and admiration given to him by his fellow clan mates. He was a vicious killer, and often baths as the numerous souls of those he killed inflicts numerous injuries upon him. It was revealed that he never really lost the ability to see, but even gained the power to vaguely 'see' the future as Meng Hao discovered when the latter visited him in Moonset Lake. Books 8-9 Later, he was chosen as one of the the 33 Chosen to explore the 33 Hells in an attempt to gain more power in the upcoming war with the 33 Heavens. He chose to sacrifice his life force in order to fully assimilate with the soul fire, thus left with only one 60-cycle years of time. In return, he underwent massive breakthroughs in his cultivation base and became an Imperial Lord. Amazingly enough, even after 1000 years has already passed since he sacrificed his life force, he seems to still be alive. It may have something to do with the fact that the soul fire he assimilated inside him willingly let Wang Youcai absorb him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:True Immortal Category:Immortal Realm Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Affiliation Category:Blood Demon Sect/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Planet West Felicity/Characters Category:Ancient Realm Category:Dao Realm Category:Dao Sovereign Category:Imperial Lord Category:Status Unknown Category:Five Major Sects/Characters